


Beauty and the Beast

by prosesareread



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: And all that fun stuff, F/M, M/M, Paranormal AU, Werewolf!Marco, by the way they are in their thirties here, ghost!ax, vampire!jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosesareread/pseuds/prosesareread
Summary: Marco is a ghost inspector and his partner is Jake. What happens when Marco decides to go solo on a mission? Will he be successful or will he fail? Or will he get too attached to the ghost? It all started with a simple mission, but what seemed to be nothing was actually something big and Marco has no one to make the decisions for him. Seriously, Marco just wanted to prove himself. He didn't ask for this.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just something I thought of and I didn't know what to do with it. If you guys have any ideas that I could add to this story, please message me! It'll be a big help if you do :) Hope you guys like this so far!
> 
> Also, I don't own the Animorphs, this is just fanfiction.

**AX**

“Remind me again why I agreed to this.”

The tall, blond woman was standing with her arms crossed. She was a bit cross herself, too. She was glaring at a man shorter than her, who was trying to force the doors of the theatre house open, with little success. This theatre house has been abandoned for decades and nobody ever lingered long when stumbling upon it. The double doors used to be chained together, but the chains fell apart with rust. Anyone could have broken in effortlessly. But I wouldn’t know. I’ve never tried, given the state of my condition. The problem is that the heavy doors’ hinges are stuck, therefore keeping the duo from coming inside.

“Rachel, please,” the man complained. “Lift a finger and help me get these doors open.”

The man was short, perhaps half a foot shorter than I used to be. And he was absolutely stunning. He has black hair that has been slicked back to show his exquisite face. Remarkable.

The woman called Rachel rolled her eyes and went over to the man’s side to assist him in opening the entrance. Together they groaned while pushing at the doors. After their fifth thrust, the wooden obstacles finally budged. The wood creaked as the pair forced it to open. Dust rained on them and they coughed and swatted the filthy air.

The woman, who was undeniably beautiful, peered inside and scowled. The man was grimacing at the leftover dust in the air, but brightened at the sight inside. His face has a certain quality to it that makes him look years younger than his age. He is like a boy. There is a feeling I am getting from him. A sort of nostalgia. But how come? I’ve never seen him before.

“Is this the part where I leave you here to suffocate?” the woman asked dryly. Her eyes struggled to see clearly what was inside the theatre house, light did not reach too far into the lobby, even though it was noontime.

The man was grinning. “You’re not even gonna suck my blood? Is the mighty Rachel scared?”

The Rachel person glowered at the man, whose name was not mentioned. She did not say anything, but she produced a flashlight from her pocket, clicked it on, and sauntered inside.

The man gawked at the woman’s back.

“You coming, Marco?” the woman teased, not even attempting to hide her smirk, while pointing her flashlight all over the theatre’s lobby.

The man, Marco, extracted two facemasks from a box in his satchel, put one on his face, and followed Rachel. He handed the other facemask to Rachel then took out his own flashlight to explore the theatre. I could not help but mourn over the fact that his face is now hidden under a piece of cloth.

There was nothing interesting about the theatre’s lobby, there was only a huge, empty space where the audience can mingle before and after the show. There was also a thick layer of dust covering every inch of the interior, but they came prepared with those masks. I assume they did not come to see the dust. Dust isn’t all that glamorous to behold.

“What a bust.” Marco commented. “Let’s check inside.”

Rachel nodded, still entranced by the emptiness of the chamber. She followed Marco into one of the entryways leading towards the grand theatre chamber.

The atmosphere of the chamber is eerie, even more so with the lack of lighting. The only light source were the two flashlights carried by Rachel and Marco.

Alas, an idea.

The pair obviously needed aide for a thorough search of the theatre and I have decided to assist them in their somewhat odd quest.

I stopped trailing them and went to the light switches. It has been a while since I had company – sixty long years of wandering this abandoned building and this was the second time I had visitors. I felt rather lonely, because I was here alone. I have long since refrained from wondering where the rest of my companions have gone. It was hard enough to entertain myself with the empty stage, and rows and rows of empty seats.

The grand chamber filled with a pale yellow light when I turned the switches on. I went to hide behind the ratty old drapes on the stage to watch the uninvited but welcome guests. The woman was surprised at the sudden appearance of light, but not so much that it would startle her. She pocketed her flashlight and looked around the vast space that was once a magnificent theatre.

The man’s eyebrows were raised, but showed no clear emotion. He looked as if he was waiting for something to happen, aside from the magical lights. Unlike his partner, he wasn’t drawn to the sights of the decaying theatre. He was looking for something.

And he was looking directly at the stage. At the stage where I am currently standing behind the closed curtains.

“Hello?” he called out. “Anybody there?”

How curious. Why is he calling out to me? And how does he know I am here? I have not made myself visible for them, so there is no explanation as to how he has come to a conclusion that there is someone in this chamber.

I have decided to dismiss my thoughts and step out from the drapes’ protection.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

The woman called Rachel snapped her head towards me and tensed. Marco walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I am assuming he is trying to calm her down.

“We’re looking for you.” Marco said carefully. He raised both of his hands to show me that he is harmless. It is amusing because they cannot harm me. Nothing can harm me anymore.

Rachel walked closer to the stage, her eyes still locked onto mine. “What’s your name? I’m—”

“Rachel.” I interrupted. “Yes, I heard you two talking. My name is Axton.”

Rachel and Marco glanced at each other, then back at me.

“How long have you been here?” inquired Rachel. She rested a hand on one of the seats, but retracted it when she got a handful of dust.

I observed both of them for a moment before answering, “I have been here for sixty years.”

They absorbed that new information. The Marco person was nodding his head as if answering a private question.

“Do you know that you’re….? You know.” He said lamely, while gesturing towards my body.

I looked at myself and I would have blushed if I could.

“A ghost?” I finished for him, once I got over the initial feeling of embarrassment. “Why, yes.”

“Oh, thank god.” He exclaimed.

Rachel slapped his arm and moved even closer to me. She was so close now that I can clearly see the different shades of her brilliantly blue eyes. They were bright under the soft light of the stage.

“How did you die?” she asked, without warning. Her eyes were cool, but they were deep like the ocean, hiding the unknown. This woman was not soft like most of the women of my time. In fact, she reminded me of someone. Someone dear to me.

“I’m not comfortable enough to tell you that.” I declared. I’m starting to feel nervous. They seemed like good people when I was following them. Now that they can see me, I am not so sure anymore. They could be troublesome people. They might even be one of them.

The lights flickered as I started to get anxious. I guess being the spirit that haunts this theatre has its upsides. The theatre is connected to my soul by some invisible thread. If my soul is distressed, the theatre is distressed.

Marco, who is now closer to Rachel, gestured her to stay quiet. He seems to be more sensible than Rachel, but I am not sure. I have only known them since today. His eyes are darker than Rachel’s, more black than brown, but considerably softer. He might be male but there’s something in him that is soft and approachable. I wonder what it is.

“We’re not here to alarm you.” He explained, shooting a glare at Rachel. “We just want to be your friends. I’m Marco, nice to meet you.”

He was holding out his hand to my direction. I stared at him.

“I am but a ghost. I have been a ghost for sixty years,” I stated. “And a ghost cannot have physical contact with living people. Are you aware of that?”

What a peculiar person.

He was grinning at me, while Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

“I was joking, sorry.” He admitted sheepishly. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

I gawked at him, utterly confused. My mind fails to process why these people would want to be my friends. I cannot even begin to understand their humor, much less their intentions. It’s time for me to be rid of them.

“You have had a hard time getting into this theatre house, but I apologize, for I cannot entertain you anymore.” I announced. “I would very much appreciate it if you two were to leave now.”

Marco frowned. His pretty features fell, but he still looks very much attractive. If I were still alive, I would have loved his company. But, alas, I am just a ghost.

Rachel sighed and jumped off from where she was sitting on the stage. She patted her bottom to get rid of the dust that clung there. “Let’s go, Marco. You can try again next time.”

Marco was still looking at me. His eyes were pleading, asking me Why?

I made myself invisible and he finally turned away to follow Rachel to the exit. Something tells me that this won’t be the last time we’ll see each other. The thought makes me anxious.

Years of solitude made me fearful of interaction. But, at the same time, hopeful. It’s all very confusing.

I turned the lights off and the pair left the theatre house.

I am all alone, once again.

-

**MARCO**

“So, tell me about this ghost you’ve encountered at a mission I was not informed about.”

We were at the headquarters’ cafeteria, sitting at a corner table away from the rest of the population. Jake was raising an eyebrow at me. I countered him by raising one of my well-groomed eyebrows, a hair higher than his.

“I didn’t want to ruin your honeymoon, okay? Cassie will kill me.”

Cassie and Jake got married last month, and they were on their honeymoon for two weeks, which meant that I had to do all our work by myself. You see, Jake and I are partners. We console ghosts together and help them solve their problems so they can move on to their afterlife. When Jake left for his honeymoon, I had to go on missions by myself (a total of two missions, but still). It was hard working without the big guy. I had the realization that maybe I had grown too attached to him that I can no longer work independently.

My theory was further confirmed when I asked Rachel for help back at the theatre house. Damn these Berensons.

He made a face. “Cassie? A killer? Be serious, Marco.”

“Hey, you never know.” I shrugged. “She might be a werewolf like me.”

There you have it: I’m a werewolf. This is why I only work during daytime. On nights where I turn, I just stay home and watch some Netflix. You know, chill. People know that they’re not supposed to bother my house during full moons. The only exceptions are probably the Berensons. Tom, our chief ghost inspector, once visited me during a full moon and I almost got fired for spraying him with my spit. I swear the only reason he didn’t fire me was because I’m Jake’s partner.

Jake sighed and ate a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He swallowed and stared at nothing for a while.

Jake and I are complete opposites. He’s a vegetarian, and I’m not. He’s a vampire, and I’m a werewolf. He’s straight, and I’m not. He’s tall, and I’m average.

I’m average, okay? I’m not that short.

“She’s not a werewolf. She told me.” he said. “Thank goodness.”

I chuckled, and sipped my soda. “Can you imagine how disastrous it would be if she were one?”

He smirked. “A werewolf and a vampire. How cliché.”

“Exactly.”

Jake leaned back on his seat and looked around the cafeteria. People of all kinds were talking to each other. The first time I ate here, the noise was deafening to my sensitive ears. But now, everything is just a low murmur to me because I learned how to tune them out.

“So, you were talking about this ghost?” he turned back to look at me.

Now it’s my turn to sigh. “He was a shy one. Rachel and I found him at the theatre house. Never even let us explain ourselves.”

“Ghosts do tend to be shy. What about him?” he asked.

“He said that he’s been a ghost for sixty years.” I said grimly.

Jake went quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “So, that means…”

“Yeah. He’s been around before the Paranormal era.”

He blew a low whistle. “That’s a lot of catching up to do.”

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jake to state the obvious.

“It’s gonna be hard to deal with this one, Marco.” Jake added, looking at me while chewing a piece of broccoli. “But it’s okay as long as we got each other, right?”

I bit my lip. This could be my chance to prove myself. I can work without Jake and I will do it well.

It’s just one ghost. It won’t be that hard, right?

“No need, Big Jake.” I replied, grinning. “I got this.”

He frowned. “Oh.”

I sighed. I’ve never gone on a mission alone before. I always had Jake or the other guys with me. I’ve always had someone to talk to, someone to call the shots for me when I’m busy.

“You okay, man? What’s wrong?”  
I looked at him, he was still frowning. Jake has a beautiful face. I had a crush on him the moment we met on our first day as ghost inspectors. But then I found out that he was engaged to Cassie and that’s the end of it. It kinda hurt knowing that I put a frown on his pretty face.

“I’m fine,” I insisted, smiling at him. “It’s just that I want to do this for myself, you know? I mean, it was always you and me ever since then and I just want to see if I can make it on my own.”

He looked at me for a moment, probably trying to brainwash me like other weird and condescending vampires do.

Then he looked away and continued eating his grass food. “Okay. But if you need help, you can just call me.”

I bumped his shoulder and continued eating my more delicious and protein-rich meal.

Honestly? I had no idea what I signed up to.

I just wanted to prove that I could do something without Jake’s help.

I didn’t expect this mission to change my life.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Ax got off on the wrong foot. Now they're slowly trying to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's corny, but I am a HUGE fan of Broadway musicals and my love for them inspired me to start writing this story. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I hope this gives you guys a little background on the setting and the characters. Please comment what you think about this chapter, thanks!

_BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!_

 

            I groaned, turned around in my bed and searched blindly for my phone on my bedside table. A couple of things fell off the table before I finally found my phone and turned the alarm off.

            I’ve been in the ghost business for years now and I still can’t get used to waking up early. It’s like my body is in denial that I have a job now.

            Too bad. My body’s gonna have to suck it up.

            I rolled onto my stomach and _streeeeeeetched_. God, what an amazing feeling. Sometimes, I can’t believe how _werewolf_ I am. Not that I’m ashamed of it. I love being shaggy and territorial. I would be nothing if I weren’t a werewolf.

            I stiffened in my bed. The smell of bacon and eggs are wafting into my room.

            I live alone, who’s cooking?

_Oh, man. It can’t be…_

            “DAD!” I jumped straight out of my bed and rushed out of the room and ran all the way downstairs to see my dad, who was looking bright and clean and was whistling a happy tune.    My brows furrowed. Old people shouldn’t be this chirpy in the morning.

            He glanced back at me and grinned. “Hey, you little mutt. Good morning.”

            I pulled at my rough hair, annoyed. “Dad, I told you a million times not to let yourself in to my house.”

            He was carefully watching the eggs on the pan, looking like he’s having a swell time. “What, I can’t cook my son breakfast on his first day on a solo mission?”

            “Oh, my god. Dad, please.” I said, exasperated at seeing my dad treat me like a little pup. “I can cook my own meals now. I don’t need your help.”

            “Awww, but I already did cook you a meal. So just take a seat, the eggs are done.”

            He was enjoying this. He turned the stove off and transferred the eggs to a plate on the table in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him.

            He took off the apron he was wearing and walked over to his side of the table, messing up my hair on the way.

            “You look a lot like your mother when you roll your eyes.” He said warmly.

            I can feel my face soften, and I smiled at him. He ate a mouthful of bacon and eggs and moaned in delight. He motioned for me to eat.

            I took a bite. It was delicious. I’ve always loved my dad’s cooking. It’s not gourmet, but it was enough to keep us going.

            “Thanks, dad.”

 

-

 

**AX**

            “ _Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby…”_

            My voice echoed in the vast room. I stared at the empty seats before me, the very seats which used to be filled with people clapping and cheering for the performers. The crowds have never clapped for me. Their cheers were always for the stars.

            For my brother. Al Fangor.

            He was the best of the best. The prodigy.

            He rose to stardom when he was filmed singing at an event at his school by an observer. The video was uploaded online and was viewed by many. It didn’t take long for an interested agent to seek him out and offer him a role in a musical. At the age of nineteen, he was performing professionally on stage with well-known singers.

            I admired him the most, and so did many people. He was a sight to behold when he was performing. And no matter how hard I tried, I could never sing like him. He was much more skilled than I could ever be.

            That is why, when he died suddenly, the world mourned for him. I had lost a brother, and it was too much for me to bear. Our parents were long dead, and he was the only parent for me.

            The world as I knew it had died along with him.

            I went into a state of depression for a while after his death…

            I do not really want to think about it. It is a dark memory and it causes me more pain whenever I ponder about it.

            It is hard being trapped here, being all alone, but I managed, though there is no one here to entertain me. Throughout my life, there was always someone there to keep me entertained. I’ve never thought the time would come where I would have to learn how to keep myself busy.

            Well, the lights are still here and they are available for me to use as I please. The entire theatre house is in my service. However, it is not the same. I may be a wandering spirit that is haunting this building, but I cannot revive the spirit of this house. The memories I have of this place are more haunting than I will ever be.

            I have spent the past sixty years replaying every show that have existed. I have even tried to do the different choreographies that I can remember. Every single one. Just to pass the godforsaken time.

            And I have memorized all the lines of all the shows I know. I have even done ten shows in one day, continuously. It is my best record.

            Then, there were days, or months even, where I could not bring myself to sing. Because there is no audience, no one there to listen. I have only myself to entertain. This hollow place has nothing for me but memories that have grown old and gloomy. 

            I would like to sigh but I do not breathe anymore.

            Instead, I will continue singing.

            “ _Betcha they’re young, betcha they’re smart. Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art_.”

            “ _Betcha they’re good, why shouldn’t they be?”_

            It’s _him_.

            I glared at him. He was standing at one of the grand chamber’s entrances, grinning at me as if he was welcome into my abode.

            “Hey, there.” He said sheepishly, walking towards the stage where I am currently sitting. I narrowed my eyes further and started to drift away from him back into the stage curtains.

            I admit that it was childish of me to demand that they leave immediately in his last visit with the blonde girl, but I was getting too flustered in their presence and they were asking such personal questions that they left me no choice. I had to make them leave.

            “Wait, don’t!” he called out. “I come in peace.”

            I turned back around and looked him over. His outfit is horrid and it hurts my eyes. If I were still alive, I would probably be blinded by his outrageous getup. Why is he wearing those jeans with _that_ shirt? And those shoes! What are _those_? Where did the fashion of my time go?

            I kept glaring at him. “You ruined the song.”

            He got all quiet suddenly, looking at me and most probably still processing what I have said.

            He seemed a little slow for a grown up man. What a shame. He is still quite attractive.

            “I’m…sorry.” He finally stammered out. He was staring at me oddly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was partly open, like a fish.

            Strange man.

            I crossed my arms and stared him down, waiting for him to state the purpose of his second visit. Don’t get me wrong, I am overjoyed to finally have a visitor, but unless I know the reason of their visit, I will not be a welcoming spirit.

            “You have approximately two minutes to explain yourself.” I announced.

            What was his name again? Marco?

            “Your name is Marco, am I right?” I asked him. “Why have you come again?”

            He cleared his throat. “And you’re Axton. Can I call you Ax? I have come to help you.”

            I raised my eyebrows. “I do not need any sort of help. I am perfectly fine here, thank you.”

            Marco jumped up onto the stage and sat cross-legged. I inched away from him. He was frowning at me. “You mean you’re perfectly okay with spending eternity in this theatre house? With no one but yourself to sing songs to?”

            I sputtered. This man is unbelievable! How utterly insensitive. I may be a ghost, but I still have my feelings.

            I found myself with no words to utter.

            “I’m here to help you get to the afterlife.” Marco continued. “I will help you with what’s keeping you tied to this world so you can finally rest peacefully, and I can’t help you if you’re unwilling to cooperate.”

            I stared at him. He seems determined with his mission. “I am sorry if I seem rude for saying this, but you cannot help me.”

            His jaw dropped. He must think I’m unbelievable. I honestly do not care.

            “The only reason I can’t help you is if you don’t let me,” he talked back.

            I stood up and made myself disappear.

            I know he only wants to help, but it is not possible to help me. And besides, he’s not the first one to do so, and…I simply cannot have anyone help me again. I cannot take that risk.

            He was now standing and searching for me.

            “Why won’t you let me help?!” he yelled frustratingly.

            I appeared right in front of him and I was glaring at him. He has no idea. I am doing this for him and not for myself.

            “Because, you persistent fool, the last person who tried to help me ended up dead.” I told him.

            He shut up and he was looking at me in disbelief.

            Perhaps now he will stop bothering me.

 

-

 

**MARCO**

            I was typing up today’s report when Rachel entered my workspace. She looked grumpy, as per usual.

            “You may bow down before me.” I declared, turning my chair. She made a face and sat down on a stool beside me.

            She eyed my computer screen. “So, you and Sir Axton bonded today.”

            “I wouldn’t say _bonded_.” I said, making a face. “He’s completely impossible.”

            “Like you?” she snorted. “I knew he was an ass.”

            I rolled my eyes. “You came on to him too strong. Seriously, Rachel, you need to chill.”

            She didn’t respond. She just kept looking at the stuff on my desk, avoiding my gaze.

            This is not good. If Rachel has a problem, I’m the last person she’ll go to. She’s not acting like herself; she’s too quiet.

            I turned back to my computer and started typing again. Without looking at her, I asked, “What’s the matter?”

            She didn’t say anything for a minute, then she sighed. “I was going to go to Cassie, but she and Jake has a special dinner tonight and I didn’t want to ruin her mood or anything.”

            “Why, what’s the problem?” My report was already a page long, so I decided to finish and print it.

            As the printer did its thing, Rachel stared blankly at it.

            “Is it about Tobias?” I asked quietly. She and Tobias have only started dating last month and, since they were partners, they always argued about work. A week into their relationship, they had a big fight when Rachel accidentally bit a civilian who got into her nerves while they were on duty. It was pretty messy because Chief Tom had to explain Rachel’s behavior to the press. Both Rachel and Tobias got suspended for a week.

            I have no idea how they fixed that problem, but they must have managed to patch things up because they’re still together even after all of that.

            Rachel sighed again and ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair. “I don’t get him. The accident happened a month ago and he still brings it up whenever I get mad at him.”

            I grabbed my report from the printer, signed it, then slipped it into a folder. Tom is extremely strict about reports. They have to be on his desk by the time he returns from his meetings, around five in the afternoon. You won’t believe how livid he gets when a report is not done properly or when it is submitted a day late. His gaze can suck the blood out of you, almost literally.

            Vampires are so damn scary, honestly.

            “Have you tried anger management?” I joked. I was walking on thin ice here; Rachel has a pretty bad temper.

            She glared at me but made no move to hurt me. “That’s not funny.”

            I looked at her and sighed. “Look, I’m in no place to give you advice. All I can say is: you gotta try calming yourself down. Or else the accident will happen again.”

            She pursed her lip and frowned. “I hate to say it, but I guess you’re right.”

            I gasped mockingly. “Is it the end of the world? Am I finally right?”

            She laughed and punched my arm lightly. “Anyway, tell me about this theatre ghost. Did he sing you anything?”

            “Oh, man.” I shook my head. “He was singing something when I arrived at the theatre house, but that’s all.”

            Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What’d he sing?” She smirked. “ _Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?”_

            I laughed. “Good one. He was singing that Annie song called ‘Maybe’.”

            “Was he any good?”

            I flashed back on this morning. “Yeah, he’s good. Definitely fit for theater, I’d say.”

            “Any leads?”

            “So far? None.” I sighed. Ax was a stubborn one, and what he said to me this morning really bothered me. I’m gonna have to try extra hard to gently squeeze the information out of him. Something tells me that I’m gonna need my charm to do that.

            “Sucks for you.” Rachel commented unhelpfully. “I gotta go, good luck with Sir Axton.”

            As she walked out of the office, I reflected on today’s happenings. Ax said that the first person who tried to help him died. A lot of officers die on missions, so I can’t go over them one by one. That would be an impossible task.

            I wonder who the poor officer was.

-

            I looked up at the theatre house and groaned. It was the second day of my solo mission. Jake had sent me a sausage basket along with a bottle of wine last night, with a card wishing me good luck and apologizing that he’s not around much because of his devotion to Cassie.

            I snorted at his poorly written card, but I appreciated the effort. Nonetheless, I ate the sausage for dinner and drank a couple glasses of wine until I fell asleep.

            The idea of going forward with the mission does not excite me, but I don’t want to face Chief Tom or Jake, and tell them that I can’t manage a mission all by myself. I’m way too proud to do that.

            Still, I’m reluctant to see Ax again.

            Maybe this is because I dreamt about my mother last night.

            We were sitting on the sand at the beach, and we were watching the gentle waves that were reaching for the shore. We just sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. My eyes were strangely drawn to the sea and I could remember myself wondering. _What’s out there?_

            Then, my mother reached for my hand. I turned my head to look at her, she was smiling at me. And as I smiled back at her, she turned into sand. Then I woke up.

            I’ve always had dreams of her suddenly disappearing, so that particular dream was no surprise to me. But no matter how many times I dream of her, I still miss her so much.

            She was gone so suddenly, in a fire. She was reduced into bones; we couldn’t recognize her anymore. But the authorities did a test and confirmed that it was her.

            For a year, my father and I had lived in denial. But, eventually, we recovered and I started looking for jobs so I could help my dad out. Jake had helped me get into the ghost helping business and I am eternally grateful for that. My mom was a ghost helper, too. I’m happy that I’m following her footsteps.

            It’s hard to look for jobs when you’re a werewolf. Nobody trusts us. They think we’re just troublemakers that are obsessed with chaos. Luckily, Chief Tom is Jake’s brother and he let me be Jake’s partner, and my dad and I have been doing well ever since.

            I did extremely well with my job when I was with Jake.

            Not anymore. And this is all _my_ fault.

            Axton is the only spirit that managed to stress me out this much. I can’t believe a ghost can be so stubborn. The last spirit that could come to close to Ax’s stubbornness was this ghost named Aldrea. She had refrained to tell us that she died from suicide, so Jake and I wasted a month trying to help her.

            Ghosts that died from suicide cannot go to the afterlife, and they are stuck here forever.

            I know, it sucks. But what can we do?

            I sighed and entered the theatre house. As soon as I entered the building, the doors slammed shut and the lights flickered on.

            This ghost has a knack for drama. Seeing as he _is_ the phantom of this theatre house, I should expect more dramatic effects.

            “You’re back.” He said, appearing above me. He looked as if he was meditating on air, with his legs crossed.

            “Hey,” I forced a smile. “Thought you’d want my company again, seeing as you’ve been alone for sixty years.”

            He scoffed, turning his nose upwards and pursing his lips. “I never said I wanted _your_ company.”

            I spread my arms as a symbol of peace. “Hey, I’m not here on a mission. I’m here to get to know you.”

            He smiled. “But that _is_ your mission, is it not?”

            He got me. “You can believe that all you want. You’re not getting rid of me easily. I’m here to stay.”

            I strode past him towards the grand chamber. He floated along with me, and I could feel him staring at me, looking me over. Then, as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

            I would dare to say that he was checking me out, but it’s hard to know exactly what ghosts are doing. They’re not as transparent as they seem.

            I looked around the vast room. It has seen better days, but despite all the dust and grime coating every inch of it, it is still majestic. The dirt just adds a sort of creepy vibe that most people will find mysterious and cool.

            “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ax said proudly. He reappeared again in front of the stage and he was smiling at me.

            The stage lights weren’t turned on, but he was bright and dazzling. I stared at him in awe.

            The first time I saw him, I was totally surprised by his beauty. Even when he was kicking me and Rachel out, I still couldn’t get over how beautiful he is.

            His skin was the color of coffee, just a shade darker than mine, and his eyes were bright green. He has a perfect nose, not too big nor too small – just right. And his lips were full, kissable, if I may say.

            Don’t tell him I said that.

            He’s just really easy to look at, I swear.

            “Absolutely beautiful.” I told him, smiling back. He doesn’t seem tense anymore, so I assume he has welcomed my presence now.

            I took my jacket off and draped it over a seat in the front row so the dust won’t get all over me. I sat down and leaned back into my seat.

            “Are beanies still in style after all these years?” he asked mockingly.

            My hand automatically reached up to adjust my beanie. “Not exactly. I was too lazy to condition my hair earlier, so I have to wear this.”

            “Your hair didn’t look too bad the last time you visited.”

            I smiled inwardly. He totally checked me out. “My hair is more stubborn than I am. It usually takes me an hour to keep it slicked back and gorgeous.”

            “It must be as shaggy as a wolf’s mane then.” He commented.

            I grinned at him, showing my canines. “It has to be. I’m a werewolf.”

            His eyes widened in shock. “Are you saying that those aren’t fake?”

            I grinned further. “They’re a hundred percent real.”

            He was silent for a moment. Of course he’d be stunned. During his time, only humans were deemed normal. The paranormal wasn’t accepted as normal until decades later.

            I grew up in the paranormal era, so I wouldn’t know how shocked he is right now.

            “What else is out there?” he asked quietly, breaking the silence. He was now sitting on the stage, facing me. His face is still expressing disbelief.

            “All kinds of paranormal beings.” I answered. I must tread on this topic slowly. He has a lot to take in. “Vampires, shifters, elves, nymphs. Even fairies.”

            He frowned. “And…are these widely accepted by the people? Do you live amongst the humans?”

            I pulled my feet up to my chest and rested my arms on my knees. “Yeah, everybody’s better at tolerating each other now. Everything’s good so far. There are no more riots or anything.”

            “I would like to ask how it started, but I somehow get the feeling that don’t need to know.” He paused. “What is it like being a werewolf?”

            I realize that I never really reflected on what I thought about being a werewolf. I just accepted it as my reality. “Being a werewolf is okay, I guess? We’re extremely territorial, so we get into fights often.” I replied lamely. “But it’s better than being a vampire, if you ask me.”

            His face brightened at the mention of vampires. “Vampires! Tell me about them.”

            What _did_ I think about the Berensons? Power-hungry? Or just plain hungry? Maybe tall? _Too_ tall?

            “Two of my friends are vampires,” I said. “They’re pretty tough. And they’re also really _hot_.”

            “Are they as bloodthirsty as the vampires in books or movies?” he asked excitedly. He was smiling as he was listening to me. I guess he’s a fan of the paranormal. I’m glad I have his attention now.

            “My friend Jake said that it’s hard to ignore, but it’s controllable most of the time. However, some vampires have no self-control and they surrender themselves to the bloodlust, going on a biting spree.” I thought about Rachel’s accident. “The people bitten can either die or become a vampire, depending on the vampire, of course.”

            Ax nodded slowly, processing the new information. “Interesting…”

            I watched as he pondered silently. He was staring at his clenched fists.

            “If you want to know more, you can ask me anything,” I offered. “I’ll be here all day.”

            He looked up and stared into my eyes. I gave him a smile, hoping he will trust me more. The only way I can know more about him is to get him talking. This is not just for my mission; I actually really want to know him better. He seems like a really interesting person, being in theater and all.

            What could be more interesting than a theater ghost?

            “What are _shifters_?”

            Today is going better than I ever expected. Thank goodness.

            I am going to _nail_ this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the title of this fic three times already /cries


	3. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be something there that wasn't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I am SO sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been so busy because my second semester just started and I kind of lost the will to write. But now that Christmas is drawing close, I decided to finish this chapter and finally update this fic. I still want to finish this story, so please please please bear with me. Updates might be slow, and I'm so sorry about that :(

**AX**  

            It was interesting hearing about the world today.

            But it was even more interesting hearing about it from Marco.

            “So, my dad and I went camping, right?” he was saying. “And I had to go _really_ bad.”

            The way he talks is very animated that I cannot help but be more amused with how he says the story than the story itself.

            His face is so bright and his canines show when he smiles so widely. And he does a lot of hand gestures, too.

            “It was so bad that I didn’t have the time or will to dig up a hole for, you know, so I just went behind a tree.”

            I twisted my face in disgust. “I thought you said this was a funny story.”

            “I’m not finished yet,” he said, rolling his eyes. He does that a lot. I wonder if it is a habit.

            “Okay, please continue with your _hilarious_ experience in the woods.”

            “Here comes the shocking part: while I was relieving myself of my heavy burden, the tree suddenly _moved_.” Marco’s eyes were wide and his hands dramatically swished at the air.

            I snickered at him. “Oh, my goodness. Are you serious?”

            He scoffed. “I swear I’m not kidding! The tree was actually a dryad – they’re female and are the spirits of nature.”

            I laughed out loud. “Oh, god. And you—”

            “Yes, I peed on one of them!” he stated loudly, laughing along with me.

            “I cannot believe you,” I said between laughs. “I feel like I’m going to wet myself laughing, and I am a _ghost_!”

            He was still laughing, almost in tears. “I told you it was a funny story.”

            I raised both of my hands up in surrender. “I am sorry I ever doubted you.”

            He sighed. “Dryads really hate werewolves. It’s too bad, really. They’re kinda cute.”

            I raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody likes being peed on. Trust me.”

            He shrugged. “It’s okay, I like guys anyway.”

            He winked at me and I can feel my face go beet red.

            This is ridiculous. I’m a ghost, for crying out loud.

            I cleared my throat. “So, what is modern music like? Are musicals still popular?”

            “Yeah! Actually, musicals got insanely popular when the paranormal era began.” He said brightly. “They use less costumes now, it’s crazy.”

            I smiled. I’m glad that musicals still live on up to now. Theatre is my home, and I’m happy that it still stands proudly on its two feet. Or four paws, rather.

            I looked at Marco, he was lying on his back on the stage in front of me.

            We’ve gotten closer ever since he started telling me about the paranormal world. I no longer attempt to scare him out of his wits, and he no longer tries to prod me with his questions. I think it’s safe to say that we are friends now.

            Very odd friends.

            “How much do you know about musicals?” I asked him. It’d be nice if he knows something about the musicals from my time. Personally, I would not care if he mentions the more popular ones, like Hamilton or Wicked. Both are equally great.

            “Honestly? Not much. But I do love a good musical.” He answered. He turned his head towards me and grinned. “I like Annie.”

            He wiggled his brows at me, and I blushed again.

            “I’m impressed that you know about Annie, considering how ancient it is by now.” I remarked.

            He shifted to lounge his body on his side. He looks like he is ready for a photoshoot. “The classics are still popular.” He said. “People still watch and listen to old musicals like The Lion King, Grease, and Mamma Mia.”

            I brightened when he mentioned those musicals. Beautiful memories of watching them when I was still alive are flooding into my head. I was suddenly craving to watch them. It has been too long.

            Marco was staring at me, and he was pursing his lips.

            I stared back. “What?”

            “You’ve been here for sixty years right?” he asked.

            “Yes, why?”

            “With no TV and internet?”

            “Yes, sadly.”

            He grinned devilishly. “I think we should do a musical marathon.”

            I stood up abruptly. The excitement rushing through my soul.

            “Can we do that?” I asked him quietly, not wanting to sound like a child who has been given money to buy a coveted toy.

            He nodded. “Of course we can!”

            I couldn’t help myself.

            I launched myself to the air and flew around the grand chamber. The spotlights were going crazy with my intense emotions. The stage curtains were flying open with the winds that I have brought.

            And all throughout this, Marco was sitting on the stage smiling at me.

            He was happy for me. And I could not put to words how elated I was to know that.

-

**MARCO**

            It was the next day and I was munching on the popcorn I brought. When Ax saw me arrive with a huge bucket of it in my arm, he gave me the scariest look a ghost could ever make.

            My mistake. I had forgotten that he hadn’t eaten for sixty years. He was mad about it for a while, but he calmed down when I revealed the mini projector I also brought for our musical marathon. He still kept staring at me while I was eating, though.

            We started off our marathon with Disney’s Aladdin, by Ax’s request. His humming and singing along to the songs amused me. I didn’t really know the words to the songs because the movie was ancient, but I was glad that Ax was having fun. He deserved it. He has been alone for far too long. He’s probably in musical cloud nine.

            Aladdin and Jasmine were singing the movie’s most popular song. When I glanced at Ax, I saw tears falling from his eyes. I almost choked on the popcorn I was eating. I looked over at him worriedly.

            “Are you okay?” I asked him slowly, hoping he won’t snap at me.

            He was still singing along to the song even while crying. His sobs drowned the lyrics, his voice was cracked from his crying. I’m impressed because even while crying he was still able to sing excellently. Anyway, I felt so helpless watching him cry. I would have put my arms around him if I could.

            I was also a little stumped because I didn’t know ghosts could cry. Throughout my career, this is the first time I’ve seen one cry.

            Maybe it’s a theater thing? I don’t know.

            “Do you want…a hug? Or something?” I asked helplessly. I felt so awkward and useless, but he doesn’t need to know that.

            He cried and sobbed loudly. “I’m fine! Honestly.” He wiped his tears and blew his nose on some cloth that I swear came out of nowhere. “It’s just…I haven’t seen this movie in years and I’m just so overwhelmed at how wonderful it is! It’s beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.”

            I kept looking at him concernedly. “Are you sure? We still have a lot to watch. You might…run out of tissues…”

            He nodded furiously and gave me a big smile. “Yes, cross my heart and hope to die.”

            And then he laughed at his own joke. I laughed along. He was so silly, it’s outrageous. He’s the complete opposite of the Ax I first met.

            “You better keep those snotty hands away from me,” I joked. “That’s all I’m saying.”

            He laughed and swatted a hand that went right through my left shoulder.

            At this point, I wasn’t really paying much attention to the movie. I looked at Ax and smiled. He was also smiling, but not at me. He was smiling at the projection in front of us.

            “You look good when you smile.” I blurted out.

            I looked away quickly because my face started heating up. Why did I say that? Now he’s going to think I’m a complete idiot.

            He probably didn’t think I was cool in the first place.

            There was suddenly an awkward silence between us.

            But then he spoke up. “Thanks.” He said quietly. “You, too. I like your teeth.”

            Okay.

            I’m going to pretend I didn’t just blush wildly and continue to mindlessly watch the nice movie.

-

            “ _Summer lovin’, had me a blast,”_

            “ _Summer lovin’, happened so fast,”_

            Ax and I were singing along to Summer Nights and we were honestly having a good time. I’m just super glad I know this song. Rachel and I would sing this when Jake and Cassie were still dating. It annoyed them to no end. It was one of the times where Rachel and I would stop annoying each other. But right after the song, we’d go back to grinding each other’s nerves like we always do.

            Ax was doing little dances while sitting and it was adorable to watch. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling whenever he would bounce on his seat.

            He knew _all_ of the lyrics. It was amazing. My jaw would drop when he sings the lyrics and does the choreography at the same time. I hope I will see him perform on stage, because that’d be great. He seems like he really knows what he’s doing.

            When the song was about to end, he stood up on his chair and spread his arms and faced the ceiling. I looked up at him and laughed quietly.

            “ _Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but, oh, those summer nights.”_

            He prolonged the last note and did a dramatic bow. I applauded and cheered for him.

            He was smiling shyly when he sat back down. “I love this movie with all my heart, you can’t even imagine.”

            From the grand chamber’s dim light, I could barely see his flushed face.

            “You sing really good,” I told him. “You must have been a legend.”

            He stopped smiling, and I wondered nervously if I said something wrong.

            Ax looked down at his lap. I couldn’t see his face, but I hoped he wasn’t crying again.

            “I’m not a legend.” He said. “I never was.”

            I frowned. “What do you mean?”

            He paused then looked up at the movie, avoiding my gaze. “I was never a performer. I was just part of the staff.”

            I had nothing to say to that. I really thought he was an actor.

            Why do we keep having these awkward silences?

            I was still looking at him. I didn’t want to pry him for more information, because then he’ll block me out again. I don’t want that. We’re getting along so well now and I don’t want our friendship to end this way.

            I gave him an encouraging smile, though he can barely see it. “Hey, actor or not, you still have an amazing voice. The world is lucky to have you.”

            He looked at me and smiled. “Thank you for saying that.”

            I grinned at him. “No problem. You’re my friend. That’s what friends do, right?”

            He grinned back at me, and I stared at him in awe. He really is beautiful.

            I wondered why he wasn’t an actor when he was obviously good at performing. He’s got the enthusiasm, and the energy, even the attitude.

            I won’t ask him about it, though. I get the feeling that it’s too personal to talk about.

            We focused on the film again, but I wasn’t really watching it.

            Instead, I was seeing Ax’s delighted face while singing along to the songs.

            How his eyes glitter like stars, his hair skillfully messed up but still looks awesome, and his smile that blinds me whenever he flashes one to me.

            So far, I’ve learned two important things today. The first thing I’ve learned today is that ghosts _can_ cry, if they want to.

            The second, I’m getting more and more attracted to Ax with every moment we spend together.

            I’m not sure which of the two rocked my world the most. But I’m betting it’s the second one.

            Oh, boy.

            I’ll be dead werewolf meat if Jake finds out about this.


End file.
